Ravaged
by Povlyn
Summary: What happens to the Cassettes if their Player dies? Warning: character death


**AN:** This was bunny was born late an evening during finals. I have don't have any pairings planned but if you have ideas I'm open for influence. It is created in the lack of focus on Cassettes so this is my shot.  
Love goes to my wonderful beta mmouse15

* * *

Laserbeak had been perched outside the entrance of the Ark detailing the security systems transferring the data over a live feed to Soundwave. When Sideswipe had spotted her he started firing and Laserbeak had to take to the skies to avoid loosing parts to the warrior.

When she returned to the Nemesis Soundwave had cached her and refused to let her out even though Megatron demanded it. He had wanted to make an example of her and show what happened to coward who ran away with their tailfins between their clutches at the mere sight of an Autobot. Soundwave for once played deaf and paid no heed to Megatrons outrage at his Cassettes actions. He did manage to calm their leader down when he played a conversation that Laserbeak had overheard.

The battle that this information had led to had been going on for thirteen hours when Bluestreak had managed to nail Soundwave with a shot from his rifle. He had fallen and Megatron had called retreat with out even a second glance at his communications officer. As soon as the Deceptions left the Autobots dispersed to celebrate the success in this battle.

What was left at the battle ground was a dying fallen mech surrounded by his mourning children. Ravage approached her Creator nudging him with her nose, a keening sound emitting from her vocalizer as she established a mental connection with Soundwave.

"Ravage," A weak cycling of his ventilation systems as she eased his pain. All the Cassettes gathered closer to their Creator offering support.

'Ravage,' Soundwave didn't even bother to try to speak this time. 'You have to take care of them, they are your responsibility now.'

'No, Creator, you have to live through this.' Ravage was devastated the others lacked the ability to form a mental connection with their Creator so they could only feel Soundwave's pain and did not really understand what was happening to them. But Ravage was glad, she didn't want them to not only feel their Players anguish but also hear his thoughts, and live through the memories flashing through his mind. Though they were ignorant of it they were spared a great burden.

'My dear Youngling I am sorry for what you have had to go through and for what you will now suffer. But you have no more time to be young and grow up, you have to be strong and I now you can be.' With these words Soundwave transferred necessary data to his Creation instantly adding millions of years of experience to her computer and main memory. 'You know what you have to do, Ravage. They are yours now.'

Soundwave gathered his strength for one last message as his Cassettes pressed even closer to try to strengthen his dimming spark.

'My Cassettes, my lovely younglings, the future will be harsh on you and you will struggle but you all have each other and you have to survive, if not for yourselves then for me.' And with this they all felt his presence disappear from their sparks.

All that was left now was a deserted battlefield littered with parts and energon and in the centre of it lay the gray shell of the mech previously known as Soundwave, surrounded by his mourning Creations. A spark wrenching whine rising from the oldest of the Cassettes, slowly rising to fill the air with her sorrow, was joined by her sibling's own sparkfelt sounds of mourning forming the most beautiful orchestra. Their mental powers however dormant worked together and filled every Cybertronian on Earth with an unexplainable sorrow for a moment that seemed to last forever. Their only stability had been crudely ripped from their young minds.

* * *

As time passed Ravaged started to nudge the mourning Cassettes getting them to rise and forming a gentle bond with their minds. While the others still needed mourning this was not the time and place. This was a battle field and they needed to find shelter, they were now alone in the world not able to trust or rely on any of the factions in the war, and the humans were all too impulsive to be trustworthy.

No, She couldn't rely on others, she knew that now. She needed to find shelter for her charges so that they would be safe as they finished mourning. The wound that had been ripped open within their sparks would heal and Ravage would help them through it all. She revved her engine into a soft purr to comfort the younglings.

'Come, come now' she thought to them, unable to speak. 'We will mourn him, we will avenge him, we will have justice. But not now, now we need shelter from wind and rain, a warm place to recharge and we need each other. Come, I know what to do.' Her strong voice in their minds were so much like their beloved Players that they obeyed on instinct.

Ravage lead them into the forest close by and they started searching for abandoned dens and caves that they could use. After a couple of hours and numerous alternatives that weren't up to standard Rumble found a cave large enough to fit them all, but small enough to keep the heat and an opening that could be concealed. He called for Ravage who collected the rest of the Cassettes and lead them to their new home.

They were all exhausted, both mentally and physically and fell into recharge clinging tightly to Ravage's mind. Ravage herself stayed online thinking of all that had happened in the last day. She knew they needed to avenge their Creator and she knew who was responsible. No, not the Autobots, they were in a war and she expected nothing but death from them. But Megatron, Megatron was supposed to be responsible for his troops. If he had taken Soundwave with him, back to the Nemesis, he might still be alive.

Ratbat, the youngest of the Cassettes emitted a keening sound as he felt the turmoil of Ravage's mind and she stopped her train of thought. She looked over the cassettes and she knew she was responsible for them now and not even Unicron was going to stop her from keeping her new pups safe.

* * *

I hope you liked it. I love reviews, they feed my bunnies so if you want more you know what to do. And remember. You can influence me.  
Oh, and if you have any suggestions please, PLEASE tell me, I'm not fond of the current one :(  
I'm not too fond of the title so suggestions are welcome.

/ / Povlyn


End file.
